


The salamander and the celestials anniversary

by Adsol



Series: Fairy tails many many shenanigans [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Post-Alvarez Teikoku | Alvarez Empire Arc, Their Love Is So, just pure unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsol/pseuds/Adsol
Summary: It's been a year since Natsu and Lucy began dating so he plans to celebrate however in typical Natsu fashion he has no idea of any nice place to take her so he swallows his pride and ask's the boys for help so he can make it a special night for his celestial wizard.





	The salamander and the celestials anniversary

**Bold for thought's**

**Natsu's pov**

I wandered into the guildhall seeing it was a regular old day in the hall Gajeel was kissing kissing Levy, Romeo and Wendy were reading a book together, Laxus was doing shadow punchs in the corner and Edward was snuggling into Erza  **those two I swear** with any luck they won't start having sex I mean just read the group chat he made  **I will never see Alzack and Bisca the same way after that** however the most important person came over I said "hey Lu" Lucy hugged me tightly saying "hey Nat" I gave gave her a quick peck on the cheek as she inhaled near me saying "such a great smell" I did the same saying "such a sweet scent from a sweet lady" she really does make me so happy and she has done since the day I met her however our moment was ruined as one of the resident felines came out saying "You love her" I retorted "damn right I do" much to her surprise I delivered a neck kiss she blushed brightly due to my move as I said "could you give me a minute" I called Gray, Edward and Alzack to ask something important.

As we all stood outback Edward asked "ok flames for brains what's the matter" I got on my knees begging "you've gotta help me" Gray asked "what's wrong with you" I said "me and Lucy have been dating for a year now and I wanna take her somewhere nice to celebrate" Alzack asked "and you don't know where to take her so you came to us" I said "yeah she *sigh* she means a lot and I want her to be happy tonight in anyway possible" Gray asked "I can look into a few places for you" Alzack said "no need" he held out a flyer saying "the stars are in full veiw tonight" I said "Alzack this is brilliant thanks" Edward mentioned "if it's not to forward then mabye you should pop the question" he Imitated a ring going on his finger as I said "we talked about it and we want to wait a bit before we make that step" Alzack said "wise choice Natsu but really being married is a great thing" as I walked away I decided I'd ask her myself.

I walked up to Lucy who was currently alone as I asked "hey Lu gotta minute" she looked at me with her beautiful eyes as I said "I was thinking since it's our year long anniversary would you wanna go see the stars tonight just you and me" she with a colossal blush said "oh Natsu yes" she wispered "although for hot head like you this is rather different for you" I said "you've just got that effect on me Lu " I kissed her as I said "let's meet later" she said "see ya" she blew a kiss with Happy saying "you love her" I chuckled at my lifelong friends comment.

* * *

I met Lucy at her apartment with her walking out in a beautiful duck egg blue dress whereas I was in my usual outfit she said "hey Nat" I kissed her hand saying "hello my princess" she gigled saying "oh when'd you become such a gentleman" I said "I told you I'd be anything for you Lu" as I said that we walked just enjoying the town at night well she did that I spent it just admiring how pretty she was.

We finally reached the outskirts of town we found a decent clifftop were we wouldn't be distributed as I said "I may have a love for destruction but I have to admit the stars are nice" I kissed Lucy saying "but nowhere near as nice as you Lucy" I saw her blushing while asking "who are you and what did you do with Natsu" she kissed me back wispering "it's nice seeing these no jobs that require going to other countries no fighting no" I interupted saying "Edward being a complete idiot" she said "I was gonna say Gajeel but Edward works as well and no Juvia stalking Gray" she tucked her herself into me saying "just us and the love we have for eachother" as we sat there my imagination wondered a little:

_Natsu's imagination:_

I thought about us with me looking a bit older as did she with Happy next us and two kids one girl with my hair colour at Lucy's hair length and a boy who looked the opposite thinking about it I felt a smile creep across my face just knowing in my mind me and her have a family

_Exit Natsu's imagination_

I sat sat looking at her thinking **someday let's be a family just me you and any kids we have** she asked "your thinking of us being parents aren't you" I said "you got me" she said "I was thinking the same thing if I'm being honest" we snuggled in tighter with nothing but the light of the full moon beating down upon our skin yeah it's safe to say I won at the anniversary date that year.


End file.
